onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:To love this
14:13, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Chapter 870 We have talk pages for a reason. Please use them. Rhavkin (talk) 08:08, June 30, 2017 (UTC) how do i get in touch with head admin To love this (talk) 19:44, June 30, 2017 (UTC) One Piece Wiki:Guidebook/Editing Conduct#"Edit War" Rules 20:09, June 30, 2017 (UTC) The first edit of it was made by admin who split the differnce and made it a counter and even add picture to show both sides isnt aganst the rules to change an admin decison on an edit? 20:11 june 30, 2017 To love this (talk) 21:01, June 30, 2017 (UTC) (utc) YOU made the first edit. Both Kage and I are admins and against the edit, that said, it's being discussed on the talk pages. I suggest reading the rules after your ban runs out. 21:08, June 30, 2017 (UTC) I didnt make that edit the admin who add the imgur picture did and split the differnce on counter User:To love ru 20:11 june 30, 2017 To love this (talk) 21:01, June 30, 2017 (UTC) (utc)To love this (talk) 21:46, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Can admin plz help because i need report something To love this (talk) 06:47, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Re:Vinsmoke Family In One Piece, characters can be considered as no longer part of the family if they are disowned or they reject their blood ties. Lola and Chiffon are still considered Charlotte Family members because they never explicitly disassociated themselves from their family or were disowned by Big Mom (like Pound), unlike Sanji. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:25, August 10, 2017 (UTC) That makes zero since sanji is a blood member of the vinsmome family and he disowned judge not his entire familyTo love this (talk) 00:35, August 11, 2017 (UTC) The vinsmokes have been allowed to attend the meetings before and no i infomation has been saying they aremt allowed and wont attend this one To love this (talk) 23:33, May 2, 2018 (UTC) About the Electro Page The last sentence in the second paragraph said that those unable to use Electro are not minks, which was how Carrot determined that Randolph is not a mink. That's basically what you're edit was saying.Fliu (talk) 17:12, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Do not edit war again. Take it to the talk page of the article if you feel like discussing it. Fliu and Rhavkin are right in this case. This is your second warning. 19:10, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Maybe you would want to read the article more carefully first. Extracted from Electro, Description section: " The inability to produce Electro is a sign of not being a mink, as Carrot indicated by Randolph's lack of the ability to do so. (Followed by reference supporting this point) " This was very similar, if not identical to your initial edit. :Not being to use Electro → very good chance person is not a Mink = lack of ability to use Electro → only Minks can use it, seen when an animal Homie is unable to use Electro. If there is any other interpretation to it (what you felt it meant), tell us. Now, your move. 09:12, August 13, 2017 (UTC) There is a difference carrrot statement The inability to produce Electro is a sign of not being a mink, as Carrot indicated by Randolph's lack of the ability to do so implys she means randolph could not use electro because he was not a mink only not that electro is a exclusive ability meaning unlike fishman karate only minks can use it not humans fishman giants dwarfs those angels in the sky harpys zombies toys cyborgs not even a pseudo mink (chopper) To love this (talk) 13:27, August 13, 2017 (UTC) That sentence speaks volumes. 16:25, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Re:Reverie Participants Please use headers. Yes, there is no confirmation that he isn't allowed to participate, but he did claim to not go in chapter 839. As of now, he status is unknown, and the thing confirmed is that he participated in the past, hence "former". Rhavkin (talk) 05:01, May 3, 2018 (UTC) Cobra isn't under "former". And you can read the official release. Rhavkin (talk) 05:16, May 3, 2018 (UTC) The former is for those who only participated on the past. Cobra is participating this year as well. And in the official release he said they do not need the WG recognition due to the power they'll get from Big Mom. Rhavkin (talk) 05:38, May 3, 2018 (UTC) He said the power they gain from alliance is worth the lost of the reverie but the alliance hasnt happen so for now n3ver lost his rank or priviallges in wgTo love this (talk) 05:53, May 3, 2018 (UTC) Jinbe Because you spelled Jinbe's name wrong, and formatted the sentence incorrectly Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:18, June 1, 2018 (UTC) Re:Hawkins Transformation This was already settled in the talk page. At no point when he uses the technique do we see Hawkins transforming his body into straw. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:37, August 10, 2018 (UTC) yes u do in the manga u see him transform look at his chest it is becomeing straw To love this (talk) Kizaru shot him through the chest with two light beams and stated that his body was "solid". So his body hadn't turned into straw, it was simply covered in it. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:44, August 10, 2018 (UTC) ok i said this in talk and i say it again he is not a logia so of course his transformation would be solid that is one of the things what proves his power is not a logia typeTo love this (talk) 16:57, August 10, 2018 (UTC) That doesn't make any sense. Either his body turns into straw or it doesn't. There is no in between. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:36, August 10, 2018 (UTC) yes it those we have seen other peope able to transform fully or partial but still have a solid body katakuri baby five daz bones capone all Paramecia who have power to tansform there bodys but still have a solid form hell we saw tamgo transform into yolk/chick thing for second but still have a solid form and yes tamago and katakuri were special and undertermined devil fruit users but other were not and we clear see them able transform there bodys into a full weapon into steel capone transform into giant statue golem i mean why so hard to except he can transform it doesnt mean he not a Paramecia its clear that he is with current info we learned just mean just like them To love this (talk) 06:03, August 11, 2018 (UTC) Except that all of those devil fruits involve visible bodily transformation. We have yet to see anything showing that Hawkins' body is actually turning into straw rather than being covered in it. When he uses Goma no So, we see straw covering his face. You need to present evidence that he can actually transform before you can make any sort of argument about how any kind of transformation would work. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 06:18, August 11, 2018 (UTC) the proof is u see his arm is transformed into straw to release his straw man and again we see his body becoming straw in the manga that is the proof we saw which fine for how long but now its not fine?To love this (talk) 06:27, August 11, 2018 (UTC) All we see him doing is making openings for the straw men to come out. We don't see him transforming at all during Goma no So. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:30, August 11, 2018 (UTC) yes we do again u see his chest becoming straw in the manga To love this (talk) 18:45, August 11, 2018 (UTC) No, we don't. You're going to have to link me to wherever you see that. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:49, August 11, 2018 (UTC) how is that proof years ago but now its not the proof is in chapter 508 u clears see his chest is changeing into straw u can see it To love this (talk) 18:54, August 11, 2018 (UTC) Talk page discussions Hey To love this. I noticed that you've been starting a lot of talk page discussions recently. Have you thought about joining our Discord server? You'd be more likely to get a quick response on there instead of having to wait for someone to respond. 21:27, January 21, 2019 (UTC) Diable Jambe We do NOT presume here. It's only facts, and you keep saying "presumably". You think it's stronger, provide a legit reference. Furthermore, you keep reverting a counter-edit; that is edit-war, and vandalism. If you had a problem, use the talk page. 05:38, June 27, 2019 (UTC) It is a FACT that sanji pre time skips ATTACKS are stronger its common sense since he is stronger hks attacks would be stronger. And were is the refernce about how diable mounton shot is stronger becauss u can not tell me to have refernce but allow some one else to not have to. Also i used the talk page he chose to ignore it and connstanly edit mineFacts over opinions 05:52, June 27, 2019 (UTC) You said "presumably", that's already a dead giveaway at presuming. That aside, we have no way of comparing past and present strength of the attack as of now. Unless the manga deliberately shows a difference in strength, we can't say. 06:04, June 27, 2019 (UTC) Again then why is it allowed to be said mouton shot is stronger now since we cant proof it that should be removed as well then and really so even thou it said he is stronger after time skip we need the manga to say "this attack is stronger after time skip"?Facts over opinions 06:27, June 27, 2019 (UTC) Douglas bullet observation haki When did bullet use observation haki? I saw the movie and I didnt see him use it at all. I can literally tell the movie up to the point where Douglas revealed himself to the Worst Generation while holding Usopp by the head.(Cman12 (talk) 05:58, September 6, 2019 (UTC))emen it during a battle agaisnt worst gen memembers he cleary shown his eyes doing that red higlight thing for a second20:11, September 6, 2019 (UTC)